Flaky Water
by PariahPandemonium
Summary: "What business do you have?" He questioned, eyeing me with a contemplative look and a snarl. "It depends," I continued, waving my arms in the air. "I have many kinds of business, petulant cow." He blinked for a moment, his eyes settling into cloudy rage. "Now, now, don't be so hasty. We're both nuke-nin here. I have an offer. From Akatsuki." ZabuzaxOC HIATUS


**Flaky Water**

"What business do you have?" He questioned, eyeing me with a contemplative look and a snarl. "It depends," I continued, waving my arms in the air. "I have many kinds of business, petulant cow." He blinked for a moment, his eyes settling into cloudy rage. "Now, now, don't be so hasty. We're both nuke-nin here. I have an offer. From Akatsuki." ZabuzaxOC Antagonist-Protagonist!OC

**Author Note**- This is my first Naruto story, so please be gentle on me. I'd like constructive criticism, though. I had been disappointed with the lack of ZabuzaxOC, so I decided to write a protagonist-antagonist!OC for a bit of fun. The chapters will be a bit short, but bear with me for a bit. Hopefully the chapters with increase in length. It will be a bit slow, so don't think that be rushing to full on romance. It is centered on character development, and moral development. Review if you'd like to inquire on the story.

* * *

I was born five hours earlier than my younger brother, Tomoe Ahiru at the dead of midnight, while another woman was giving birth in the next room screaming her head off.

Needless to say, the event had somehow compromised my height and traumatized me at my infantry. My brain was completely mush at the time so at the beckoning of a woman's scream, I could freeze in fear without a second thought. The next day, my mother died from excessive labor stress and shortly after we transferred to the Mist, my father had joined the shinobi ranks.

After my brother's birth, I began to be obsessed with the strangest things, and my intelligence increased after my father brought home a book on shinobi academy criteria.

He brought rubber kunai and shuriken to the playground, guiding our small hands to grapple the coils of the knife. Tomoe cut his fingers on shuriken and began to wail, a tantrum coming on. I had cut myself as well, but I stared the wisps of red, enthralled and excited. Pain was new concept to me, and it was different.

Exciting different.

Wonderful different.

But father was less than thrilled, having expected my wail to pour from my lips. Her snatched my hands and stared me in the eye. "What do you feel, Momo?" He questioned, wrapping my hands tightly with chakra-woven bandage. I thumbed the fabric, hesitating for a moment. "Excited." I answered, as my father blanched, a look of fear appearing in his eyes.

"I..see." He dropped my hands to my sides as I hungrily gazed at the book in his pouch.

"Can I learn something new, father?" I hummed, folding my hands together in a mock beg. "Yes.." He trailed off.

"How can I conduct a murder?"

I had been deemed mentally ill.

* * *

I had attempted to join the ninja ranks.

I failed.

A year passed

I failed

I tried again.

I failed.

The consuming process began to play in loops, until I began to spot a rigged pattern. Something was wrong. Miru Koruna sat at his desk, his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, as his eyes screamed panic. His hands tightly woven together, clammy with sweat. He was afraid. "Koruna," I wretched, making my tone end with a sliver of malice and killing intent. I had learned to use each of my words as weapons, and spread my chakra as killing intent. It was amusing to watch people squirm in fear, because they wriggled like worms in water.

He blanched, before hastily straightening his papers and diverting eye-contact with me. My eyes narrowed, as I inwardly snorted. Truly a civilian to boot."I'd like to ask, if you know anything of rigging in the ninja acceptance system?" He blanched, straightening in a attempt of honesty. "I-I know nothing of the sort, Ahiru-san." He backed away from me, almost frightened. I almost burst into laughter. He didn't even trust me! Petulant bile pulsed up my throat. How... Childish!

"I see, I'll speak with someone else then. Perhaps... Someone of higher rank, who will listen to my troubles." He blanched again, before grabbing the fabric of my shirt.

"I-I apologize, but your father had told me to keep you from ever becoming a ranked ninja. He paid me, even. P-please don't tell the higher ups about this!" He begged, clutching my shirt for dear life.

My eyes narrowed, as I shrugged his hand from my shirt. "No need," I replied. He visibly calmed, as his posture calmed as well-

"I'll be arranging a meeting with the Mizukage."

His look of horror sent a wave of excitement through my veins.

How human.

* * *

Obito stared at the intimidating woman, who perched on the meeting chair with the killing intent of a Jounin. She had requested an immediate meeting with the Mizukage, when he himself had learned she had been refused the title of a mere Genin for ten executive years

. She had been refused in the ninja ranks, because of her childish father who paid his ignorant, yet politically powerful secretary under the counter money for a old title of a mental illness. The woman had exceeding amounts of rising potential, and the harness of a well-off shinobi.

"So, Ahiru-san... What are your faults, advantages, achievements, relationships-anything useful to your rank achievement?" She rested for a moment before drawling on a summary.

"I am average on most specialized areas, par on medical jutsu, supplementary on tracking abilities, and specialize in torture and interrogation, genjutsu, ninjutsu,"

She paused. "I exceed in chakra control." He placed a contemplative hand on his chin. How interesting. She opened, hesitating waiting for an opening to speak. He urged her on, waving his hand in a passive manner, "Go on," He edged.

"My faults are in taijutsu, I have many openings and have a tendency to diverge from one style to another inefficiently. My genjutsu wavers when depleted of half my chakra and my ninjutsu power sky-rockets down 10 percent when I lose concentration. I am less flexible then the average kunoichi. I have fought and sparred with two genin, five chuunin, and one jounin over the range of the past year. The years before I have fought 15 chuunin and 5 jounin, a drop-out genin, and a missing-nin. Even if I am not a ninja, my age and power status enables me to go on novice missions with other ninja of my age. The reason I have been able to fight jounin, is because I participate in A to B rank missions, occasionally with an experienced jounin squad."

Very malleable material I have here, he mused.

A novice woman, with the power status of a Jounin. He could easily bend her to a legendary power-house. She was perfect to fit the spot of tracker in the Akatsuki. First, he had to divert her to the rank of missing-nin.

Too easy.

"I'd like to see how you fight." He urged, before settling his hands on his desk. She nodded urgently, with a faze of a child.

"Kisame," He prompted, waving his head in a beckoning. The woman blanched for a moment, before staring in pure amazement. The man was tall, intimidating, and had a confidence pulsing from his body. She kept staring as if in a dreamy-daze, her hands wringing together in excitement.

"Wow," She whispered, her voice almost breathless.

She had gained an idol.

Obito chuckled darkly, easing into a relaxed position. All the more easier for him.

* * *

**Author Note**- So, how's the start of the story? Starting from now I will be updating slowly, at my own pace. I do hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you didn't please tell me why,I'd like to know. If you did enjoy the chapter, please tell me why, and what was your favorite part. I do like reading reviews.


End file.
